I still
by angelia-estella
Summary: Susan recalls about her relationship with Peter. incest


Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Narnia, the book nor movie. If I did, I would be even richer than I am now.

Pairings: Peter/Susan.

I fondly watched as High King Peter, my older brother, made an impromptu speech before honoring those who helped in the war and us, the four siblings. A blushing, young water elf came up to Peter and spoke to him briefly. I smiled and nodded my approval as his inquiring gaze met mine. A smile tugged at his lips as he led the young water elf.

I still remember the day he broke the news to me. To be honest, I never expected it. We were cleaning up the kitchen when he said it. "I like you, Susan." He had said.

I may be younger than him but I knew it did not mean a sibling relationship. He left before I could even reply. It was only a couple days later I decided to approach him. He looked wary as I came up to him and we slowly made our way home from school. I told him I liked him too. That was the very same day I had my first kiss. I practically skipped home, which resulted in getting a weird look from my mother who had been outside hanging the clothes to dry.

We knew it was morally wrong. Mother had brought us to church enough times to know that a relationship likes ours was forbidden and looked down upon but they were wrong. They were blinded to see the truth. I could not be happier to spend time with Peter than anyone else.

Our outings and time spent together were carefully planned but even then fate was against us. We had been swimming naked in the swimming hole which Mother used to bring us and decided to take a rest. We had lain down together under a tree when Mother ran down the pathway and saw us. She had screamed at Peter to get away from me and had helped me get dressed before she dragged me home.

She was disgusted at my actions, she told me. I was not to have dinner and Mother moved me to the guestroom next to her and Daddy's room. I heard shouting from both Daddy and Mother and protests from Peter before the house fell silent.

I was later reprimanded for my foolishness and was told to stay away from Peter when Daddy brought up a dinner tray for me. I knew Daddy was not mad, he was merely disappointed. He told me Mother had slapped Peter as she thought he had forced me into this. If it had been Peter, Edmund or even Lucy who had been in my shoes, I know they would have thrown into a fit of anger but I was not them. I told the true event before I went to bed, hurt and angry. I knew it was the end of our secret tryst.

The next few weeks following the big hullabaloo, I dutifully obeyed my parents by staying away from Peter. I chose not to move on from him but instead lock my love for him away. It was difficult to pretend that everything was okay. It was not until the summer holidays that Peter finally caught up with me. It was the first time I've seen him so upset. He thought I had moved on and left him without a word. This time, I initiated the kiss. We were finally back together.

The war disrupted everything. Daddy was sent away to fight a war. Mother was distracted half the time and out the other half. Fortunately, Edmund and Lucy always made themselves scarce which meant Peter and I could have some time together before Mother came back.

Whenever there were air raids, my heart literally felt like it was in my throat. I was afraid that I might lose Peter. That day Edmund and Peter dashed back into the house; I practically bit my nails off. I thought they were going to die as the dull sounds of bombs being dropped filled the air.

When we were sent to the Professor's house, it was peaceful until Lucy insisted she had entered a world called Narnia. Later still, she said Edmund had been with her. Edmund, however, denied ever being in Narnia and said that he had merely been playing along with Lucy.

Peter and I spent our time in the library, in front of a nice, roaring fire that night. We talked until the early hours of the morning before retiring to bed.

When we entered Narnia, we were in a war which we could neither ignore nor run away from since Edmund got himself held prisoner by the White Witch herself.

When Lucy and I grieved over Aslan's sacrifice of his life for Edmund, I was worried for both my brothers as well. I feared that they might get injured or killed in the battle against the White Witch and her army. That night I cried for Aslan, the creatures going into battle, Edmund and most importantly, my Peter.

I was glad that Peter was safe. When the weary soldiers had retired that night, he took me up to the hill. We sat there watching the stars before he kissed me and told me he loved me. This time I didn't hesitate. I confessed my love for him as well.

"Hey."

I look up from my musing. "Hey, yourself."

His cheeks flushed, his attractive smile, his eyes, shining with laughter, beckoning me to follow him. With him looking that irresistible, I hastened to leave.

Love really conquers all.

I am so sorry if the story isn't up to standard. This is the first one I've ever 'published' and criticism is welcome.


End file.
